


tell me to stop

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: slightly different ZUDE....





	1. Chapter 1

Jude feels tapping in his temple and weak nausea at the bottom of the stomach. He don’t wants to open his eyes although it seems that the day has long since begun.

He does not even know what he was doing last night, but the awakening is not a pleasure. Anyway, he tries to breathe deeply, try to smell where he is. Obviously not in his apartment. The smell is keen and hard, something reminds him ... hm ... oh yes, something he has not long since smelled, the smell of sex ...

Now even does not dare open his eyes, because he is afraid what might discover. Better said, who? But soon will have to, right?

Through his half-opened eyes he sees an enormous apartment bathed in by the sun. He blinked several times to get rid of sleep and headaches. Unsuccessful.

He tried to remember where he was last night and how he ended up here, but nothing. It's everything was blurry. From the strain, it only exacerbates headaches.

When he looks toward the bed, this whole situation becomes even more bizarre. He is not alone in bed. Of course not. The scent of the sex from a little earlier may could give him a clue. But in this state no one is expecting any smart conclusions. If the thing is even worse, the naked body next to him is a man. What?

Suddenly he is completely awake and gets up on his elbows. On his even bigger surprise in the bed is a naked woman too. Oh, Jesus Christ ...

What happened tonight? Jude still can not remember. How did he end up in someone else bed and probably having a threesome?

Who are these people? Jude tried to rise slowly and disappear without trace. That was the plan, the only one he could remember in this state. He ran over the edge of the bed and lowered legs down, hoping that no one will not wake.

When he got up he threw look back to the bed and realized that the man is in bed... Zero. Fuck. Shit. Fuckingshit ...

As he searches for clothes and shoes scattered across the floor and armrest, he can not take his eyes from the Zero body. The woman beside him is a pretty brunette, but she does not seem familiar. He does not even care about her.

Now the only thing he wants is to escape. He dressed in silence and sliding out of the apartment. When he close the door behind, allow a couple of moments and lean against the wall in the corridor. Then he hurried to the elevator and ran to the street looking for a taxi.

When he enters his apartment and take a gulp of whiskey straight from the bottle, allow himself to loudly sighed air, which seems to have kept all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude Sunday spend feverishly thinking of what will happen tomorrow when he comes to work. Maybe he can avoid Zero for a few days, but once they will meet and what then? He thinks he could die of shame.

Maybe Zero does not remember anything like him? Though it is weak comfort. He was afraid that Zero would call him today and he would not know what to say, but all the luck has not happened so far.

Luckily, Zero does not know where he lives. And again, maybe this is for Zero the usual night. On the contrary, It has never happened to Jude and now does not know what to do from shame.

Still, the next day there is no other than going to work. He sneak into the corridors and slides into his office. On every sound from the corridor he jumps out of the chair. He can not calm down. To his horror same after noon Zero entered his office "Hello" cheerfully says, as always.

Jude nodded, not knowing what to say.   
"How are you, boss?" Zero smiles, but Jude can not relax "OK" barely hissed, hoping to get rid of him as soon as possible. Zero despite his hope got caught in the chair and watched him.   
Jude finally looked at him "Did you need something?"   
It seems that all this has a lot of fun Zero "No, I just came to see how you spent the weekend." Jude's stomach drops. He knows exactly what he is asking, but he tries to get rid of the discomfort.

"Usually" Jude looks back at the paper in front of him "I have a lot of work ..." he says coldly, and Zero stands up and greets before he leaves.   
Jude has long heard the Zero laugh in his ears.

Jude relieved for a short while. He knows this is temporary and he will have to ask him because he will not be able to withstand this uncertainty for a long time. He is surprised to see that Zero is waiting next to his car when he goes home from work.

"Hi" Jude looked at him questionfully, and Zero move to the point "I wanted to invite you for a drink?" This should not be anything special, Jude thought. He had been his agent for a long time.

"Sure" Jude says and offers him lift. Zero accepted and sat on the passenger seat, and they went to a bar near Arena. While they wait for the ordered drink, Jude feels Zero look at him. It makes no sense to delay.

Jude get a sip of beer to raise up the courage "How did I find in your bed on Saturday?" Zero is surprised at Jude immediacy. He wanted him a little bit fatigued, but he saw that Jude was upset, so decide to give up.

"Which the last thing you remember?" Zero asks.   
"We were in a party with sponsors. Why did you let me so much drink? "Jude tries to hide how embarrassing he is.   
"You were not with me" Zero explains.   
Jude is astonished "Who am I with? But it still does not explain how I ended up in your bed? "

"Do you remember the brunette from the bed? I'm not sure what happened, but when I wanted to take her to the apartment, you go with us."

"What?" Jude can not believe "Why did not send me home?"   
Zero smiled again "Well, I do not know where you live, and she did not mind. But when we got in the apartment and when the action started, you just fainted and fell asleep. Shortly after you fell asleep she too. And so I had to take care of myself in the end ... " Zero winked.   
Jude closed eyes try take away the image Zero how to masturbate.

"Thank you" Jude silently whispered, and Zero leaned slightly closer "Why did not you call me yesterday, I would have told you ..." so they went back to the chair.   
Jude looks at him, Zero seems to hide something else, but he does not dare continue to question. This is already embarrassing enough.

He quickly drank beer, exchanged several sentences and drove him to his car.

Zero seems to want to say something to him, but Jude waves and slides into the night.   
It's a little easier, but now Zero has the material to tease him for the rest of his life, although he obviously has not done anything except that he was drunk.   
With this he will be able to live.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude was still uncomfortable, but after two months he could go back to normal in Zero presence. Almost as before the "incident".

Zero even stopped joking about that. He probably tired of it. Jude did not care why, it was important that they should now cross over.

He would never admit that in the solitude of his bedroom he often remembered this morning and all the details of the naked Zero body. Still, this picture makes him blush in cheeks. In particular, he would never admit that he was masturbated to the mental image of Zero who "took care of himself" from that night.

But still, he tried to keep their relation in a strictly business.  
Zero accepted Jude as he was, strained and serious. Essential he was sure that Jude would struggle for his interests in every situation. Jude was different from all the people Zero knew. He calmed him in a some way and liked the time to spend with him. Over time, he realize that they have become friends.

Sometimes called Jude to keep him company at the occasional party. Jude has now strictly maintained the rules of not drinking, but he would still be relieved of his hard work.  
Jude also noticed that they became friends. At least something nice in his life.

One day, Zero brought some papers to his apartment, and Jude offer him beer and ask if he wanted to watch a baseball match on TV. The second time it was a series.   
The third time Zero helped him arrange the apartment.

After some time Jude realized that Zero was very often with him in his spare time. He even left his protein shake in his fridge.  
Jude began to wonder why Zero did not go to crazy party anymore, why did he spend his time in his small, modest apartment?  
Still, he did not want it to stop. Neither asked Zero for an explanation. He just hoped it would take this.

As far as he was concerned, he could have been this forever, but he wondered what this meant for Zero. They were a good team. Excellent. However, in the beginning, they had a business relationship, which turned into a solid friendship. All that Jude secretly wished might endanger it.

But he could not say selfishly to Zero to stop coming in or asking him what this meant. Jude was a coward, he knew that.

Zero that evening came and brought dinner. Today was a very busy day. Jude had already half slept while they were having dinner, and when they sat watching movie, it did not take long that Jude falls asleep.

Zero noticed that Jude had asleep as he leaned unconsciously on his shoulder. It was so comfortable, so let it last for a while. This time and Zero become afraid of what's going on. Jude stole all his time, all his attention, and while not careful, he stole his heart too.

he took a deep breath, so he lowered Jude down to the couch. He got up and covered him, watching for a couple of moments of sleeping man. Then he put the kiss on his forehead and took the keys and went to his apartment.   
He knows there is no return for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude did not see Zero for a few days and began to be afraid that he had done something that insulted him. Although he could not remember anything like that.  
Since he was a Zero agent he knew his schedule and knew where he was, but apparently he did not want to see him for some reason.

Maybe Zero finally got tired of his company. When they meet after a couple of days on the corridor, Zero is cold but polite. He is told to rush somewhere and disappear, and Jude feels even more miserable while remained standing in the hallway. He had the feeling that did something wrong, even though he did not know what.

But Jude was such person, that he would rather suffer in solitude than ask him something like that. This was he most feared that something would spoil their relationship, and they would still have to work together.

It's been a few days and Jude is already afraid of today's party in honor of the club's anniversary. He can not avoid it, and knows that Zero can not too. So, they will have to be in the same room, no matter how big is.

Jude clung to the bar in the far corner of the hall, trying to stay imperceptible. But he feels Zero presence before he joins party.  
He's been watching for a while what's going on. It seems to him that Zero was drinking a little more, and he began to behave inappropriately.

Jude has long wanted to leave, but he can not help himself, so Zero approached and begs him to go with him. First Zero refuses but then give in, so Jude takes him to the car and puts it on the passenger seat. He drove him to his apartment and as soon as he helped him to get to the bed, Zero fall asleep. Jude covers him and goes to the living room when he hears silently "I love you too ..."

Jude shuddered. Who knows about whom Zero thinks? Feeling bad, he went to the shower, so he lie down on the couch. He can not sleep while listening to Zero quiet snoring from the bedroom. He is thinking about how much he is still attached to him. It feels bitter taste in the mouth and chest pain. Tortured of all these thoughts, he fell asleep somewhere before dawn.

Jude wakes up the scent of coffee. Before he opened his eyes, tried to remember what happened yesterday. He seated, and saw that he slept on the couch. He walked toward the kitchen and leaned to the door.  
Zero facing the back and quietly singing as he made coffee and looking for some breakfast in the fridge. Jude still looks at him just wanting to enjoy the moment.

"Good morning," he says when comes to him.  
Zero turned to him and handed him a cup of coffee "Morning. What happened last night? "  
"Nothing special, you were drunk." Jude smiles.  
"Nothing interesting like last time?" Zero winked.  
Jude blush "You do not seem to have told me all about that night."  
Zero looked at him "How do you know?"  
Jude sits at the table "I do not, I have some kind of feeling. Besides, I'll tell you what you said last night."  
Zero sat beside him "I know what I said ..." so he slid and kissed him. Jude takes a deep breath when they separate and only then realized "Did I really tell you I love you that night?" Zero laughs and kisses him again. "Yeah. What do you mean why I came every day? "Jude shrugged "I thought someone else was in the matter ... especially the last few days ... " Zero embraced him "I thought you did not feel the same as I, somehow we moved in the friend zone ... but now you seem to be stuck with me ... "


	5. Chapter 5

It's Sunday and both are free so they get back to bed. This time both want something different, some new beginning, so they commit to each other lightly and without hesitation.

They stay in bed for a long time and talk about everything that has so far been unspoken. "What else was that night?" Jude now asking without shame, ready for anything Zero said to him. "I told you almost everything. Unless you kissed me then for the first time, but it does not count because you do not remember" Zero tickles him.

Jude laughs "I can not believe it. How am I going to tell grandchildren about our first kiss?" So go over him as they kiss. "Grandchildren?" Zero asks with interest. Jude again blush while Zero still kiss him "It does not matter, you'll remember all the other ..."

When they get back to work, they try to stay away, but it's getting harder. They use every opportunity when they are alone to exchange of tenderness. Zero constantly provokes him whenever he comes to Jude's office "When we're gonna have sex here ..." while kissing his neck. "No way. Someone here ought to be responsible...." even though Jude would not have anything against it.

First of all he did not want to jeopardize Zero's career. This among them was sweet and just in the beginning. They did not need any label or public attention. They spent a lot of spare time together and that's what they both wanted.

Zero wanted to suggest something, but he did not know how the Jude would react. One morning while stretched across the bed, Zero kissed him so passionately that both of them stay out of the breath "Hmm ..." Jude laughs "surely you need something ..." Zero laughed back. "So come to that, I wanted to suggest something." Jude sits in the bed "I'm afraid to ask what ... " Zero sits across and puts his arm on his knee "Tattoo" he says simply.

"What?" Jude looks him in the eye. "I wanted to suggest tattooing" Zero is serious. Jude thinks for a while "OK" he agrees. "Are you sure?" Zero wants to know that Jude is safe in his decision. "I'm" Jude shrugged "why not?"

Zero is thrilled "So, we have three days to consider the motive and arrange dates on the tattoo salon. After that, let's find out here. We have a deal?" Jude agrees, maybe it's time for something quite different.

The few next day, both are trying in every way to find out what the other one has chosen, but unsuccessfully. Zero is happy as a little kid. He chose something that meant a lot to him. That was not even big, but he hoped that Jude would like it. Jude thought the same thing.

Both are impatient when they find on the third day after work in the apartment. They stands on the middle of the bedroom with the greatest smile on theirs face. "I'll go first" Jude says almost trembling with excitement. He tore the shirt and turned back to Zero, then lowered the boxer just to see the tiny sign above the curve of his ass. Zero sits on the bed and approaches to see it better. TEAM ZERO stands proudly on Jude's right half. Jude takes a deep breath when Zero swipe through tattoos. And then Zero laughed, so Jude was afraid he did not like what he chose. Zero says nothing but rises up and lower his boxers. At almost the same place, but on the left side, TEAM JUDE is printed in black ink, and now Jude understands why laughing, so he laughed too.

"Wow. I can not believe it! "Jude looks cheerfully in the tattoo, and Zero just answers" Great Minds ... "and drops a kiss on Jude's lips.

They hug and Jude with both hands covered Zero's ass "Mine" whispered to his ear. Zero duck his face in Jude neck "Always" and Jude thought "I hope ..." and clutched him tighter so they both fall on the bed laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Zero gently turns Jude on the stomach and kissed place around the tattoo for a long time. Then he was lightly tap his ass, Jude rose, and Zero put two pillows underneath. "Spread em wide baby ..." Zero says and settles between his legs.

With one hand he covers painful place where the tattoo is, and he duck his head between his legs and begins to work with his tongue for a long time, torturing him until Jude starts to groan "Please ..." Zero boosts the rhythm "Please what ..."

Jude as loses his pleasure, mumble "I want you inside me ... please ..." which Zero gladly fills with.  
Because of the long preparation it has done, a little bit of lubrication is needed to help Zero enter.  
Entered in slowly, cautiously, all the way in, then back, so with a sudden jolt back inside. Jude sees the stars "Yes, baby ... right there ..."  
As he seizes the beat of the thrusting, Zero's glance falls back to the black letters witch push him over the edge "Yes, yes ..." he whispered when filled Jude and fell over him. Jude needed a few moves when Zero lowered his hand to Jude dick to let go and he cum over his arm.

Both of them calm down and their breathing returns to normal after some time.  
Zero gently pulled it out and turn to the back. Jude stretched out his legs and snuggled against him. "You're Perfect" Jude looking at him with such love. "Just with you. So far it has never been so completely" Zero kisses him in the temple "You are my soulmate Jude." Jude laughs "and a related body..." he concluded joyfully.

"So, team?" Zero put his hand over Judas's tattoos. "Turn around" Jude asks. Zero lie on his stomach "Team" Jude say when he puts his hand on his tattoo.

In the morning they will shower, now they are good and like this, just to be together in a happy limbo when they start to fall asleep.

Common everyday life is something that is easy to get used to. Zero loved Jude's apartment. He never thought he would be so happy. Everything he once imagined or considered successful was irrelevant. His life with Jude got a whole new meaning. He had a man he loved more than anything, even from a career he had fought so hard.

Jude was every day who woke up with Zero considered as happy. He would be seated beside him for a few minutes and gained strength for everything he was carrying on the new day.

Zero has mentioned several times that his relationships was made public, but Jude was uncertain. He felt there was no need to interfere with other people in their relationship. He wanted some more time to enjoy their balloon.

As time passed, Jude had to admit that Zero was right. It is better to report by them, rather than to report wrongly by a journalist and begin to invent stories.

The article came out one morning in the small independent newspapers for which Zero and Jude knew to fight for the equal rights of all. The journalist transmitted the entire interview very correctly without adding or subtracting it.

The news in club does not met a positive response. The PR service is angry because they did not have control over the whole situation. They thought that now could only repair the damage, but no one was hoping that Zero, as one of the few OUT athletes, would attract a lot of new sponsors and most of the public approval.

Storm settles very quickly, and Zero and Jude found themselves where they want at the very beginning, just to be with each other...


End file.
